I Am Here to Serve, Not Love
by DN6412
Summary: Damien, the Vampire Prince, has fallen in love with a house maid, Emily. But his cousin, Dimitri, is standing in the way of their relationship. But what relationship do they have if Emily won't return Damien's love?
1. I am, 92660

Chapter I

Hello, my name is **92660**. I lived for 18 years and was placed in cell 113 after my birth. My seven brothers and eight sisters have never left this _prison_ nor have we felt one speck of a ray of sun. Hundreds of men and women, girls and boys also have never been outside this _prison_. Because they are like me and my siblings, we were born in this _**HELL HOLE**_.

We grew up to learn how to be _servants_. We were told to never have emotion, and got whipped if any were to show. We were not to feel or show pain. And although we were all taught with a proper education, we were told to never think for ourselves. We are nothing but dirt, or worst, _**slaves**_.

Besides the people who were born here, there are thousands more who seen the outside of these walls that keep us in. Unlike us, they weren't born in this cold place. They decided to come here, in this _prison_ on their own will.

They were outcasts in society, the so called _bad asses_, the rebels, the drunks, the prostitutes and what not. Those who have no jobs, the gullible or just people who were going home late at night . . . anyone.

----

I was huddled in the corner of my cell.

The light kept on flickering from a dim light to off then repeated itself; revealing the blood stained floor. The three walls to the cell were dark gray cement walls. Water seeped through the small cracks of the walls and rolled down to the ground leaving a round puddle of water. A row of thick black bars replace the fourth wall. Beyond the bars were many more sets of bars to other cells . . . hundreds of more cells, no thousands.

In every cell was a person or two who was cuddled up in the corner or in their bed which was just a blanket and pillow on the ground. Some were quiet, and others mumbled inaudible things to themselves. _Possibly going insane_.

This place was definitely like a _prison_.

I brought my knees up to my bare chest and rested my head on top of my knees. I let my blonde oily hair fall in front of my face and touch the cold ground. The _Boss_ hasn't cut my hair yet, and I get my monthly shower next week.

The cramps in my stomach started to bother me even more. My scrawny arms tightened the grip around my knees as my eyes quickly closed. Warm, thick liquid left my body and stained the already stained floor. I knelt to the ground by the puddle of water and took a sip, hoping for my cramps to go away and the blood to stop.

"92660, looks like you have a new friend," the **Boss** said as he opened the cell door and threw a female my age inside. "She's broken though, you need to fix her"

He spat before closing the cell door.

The girl was curled up in the center of the cell crying. I crawled around her, studying her, _fascinated_. She was my third 'roommate'.

She had what was called an _ear pierce_. I've heard of it before, but seen it only once. Actually, she had five. Two on the bottom of her right ear and two on the bottom of her left ear with one on top of it. She had a pair of very big, gold, round earrings. Gold studs with a diamond in the middle and an extra on her top left ear.

Her hair was up curled and tied up into a pony tail. It was pretty short. Her hair was pitch black and very dry. She probably dyed her hair like 53410. She had a white half jacket with a hood on. It had red and black squares around it with thin gold lines made into designs. Her jacket was covered in mud. And so were her white tank top and Capri jeans and very fancy shoes. Most of her body was covered in mud.

Yes, I'm very well educated about clothes, although I don't have any for myself.

I crawled up to this girl and lightly touched her shoulder. She quickly got up and tackled me against the wall.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place?" she screamed in my face.

Her face was red and covered with tears but her eyes filled with rage.

"Answer me!" she screamed in my face again.

She gripped onto my bare shoulders tightly. When I didn't answer, she dug her nails into my flesh and tears filled her eyes.

I just stared at her still fascinated by her flaring clothes; for I cannot feel the _pain_ if there was any. She didn't notice that though, but instead, she started curling up into a ball again and cried her eyes out.

"You were stupid," I finally, but coldly said.

Her crying came to a halt as she looked up at me.

"W-what?" she asked, choking on her on saliva.

I ignored her and sat back in my corner.

"I'm Jenny by the way," she tried to smile. It didn't work. "What's your name?"

"92660," I answered.

"That can't be your real name! What's your real name? How did you get here? " _Jenny_ asked, piling me with questions.

"I was born here," was all I said.

I let myself fall asleep in the corner. I was being generous by letting Jenny sleep in my bed, which wasn't much of a bed. Or so I heard from the others who used to live beyond these bars.


	2. Handlezimmer

Chapter II

I woke up from the chatter outside the cell.

Jenny was still asleep. It was abnormally loud today. I closed my eyes, trying to find information through the mouths.

_". . . Rich family."_

_". . . Coming today!"_

_"They are very, very . . ."_

_"VERY, VERY . . . !"_

_**"Very picky."**_

_"They might . . ."_

_not pick any of us."_

"Hey 92- whatever, I'm hungry," Jenny said groggily.

I stared up at her brown eyes. She was oblivious to what was happening around us. A big smile was plastered on her face.

"Take that smile off your face unless you want to get hurt," I said.

"Hurt?" she asked.

"By . . . _the whip_," I replied.

Her eyes widened and her smile became a frown. Unwillingly, I spoke,

"You can not show any emotions, complain about anything, or think about yourself unless you want to get whipped. You are here to learn how to become a servant, nothing more."

That was a painfully long speech.

The bars in my cell opened, and so did the many cells on my floor and the floors above and below. I stood up and walked out. Breakfast time.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jenny shouted, and then ran to my side.

I was quiet and kept walking straight. I saw the guard; Boris was his name . . . such an ugly name.

"Hey 9266-Oh, how's the weather? Git it? You can't git outside this building so you won't know what the weather is! Anyway, Boss says shower time for you. Then go to the Handelzimmer," Boris laughed.

I grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her towards Boris," Newcomer."

He raised his eyebrow and grabbed Jenny's chin with his chubby hands and moved her face side to side.

"Pretty face, I wonder how long it'll last;" he said examining her."Hey 9278-Oh, show this lady 'round. She's from cell err . . . 113. Yeah cell 113!"

----

After a nice warm shower I quickly walked to the Handelzimmer, in other words, _Trade Room_. Like I should have mentioned before, this prison is cold, but the Handelzimmer was a room I have been in before and it was quite warm. I was still naked as I walked to the Handlezimmer, not even a towel to cover me up or keep me warm.

Once I got to the door of the Handlezimmer, a guard tied my hands behind me with a golden brown rope before I walked inside the room. Warmth struck my body when the guard opened the door.

The room was completely white and exactly ten feet width and length. One side of the room had a large mirror where two males were already facing, both males I recognized. One male was in his late 30s with dark tan skin and dirty blonde hair. He was buff and had very small whip marks on him. But those were just marks that could easily heal, not scars.

The male besides him on the other hand had a couple of dark scars contrast to his pale skin. He has thin black hair that goes passed his shoulders. His eyes were like emeralds, dark but beautiful. His name is 16250 and he is my half brother. 16250 is 25 Asian and 75 Caucasian.

I stood next to my half brother and faced the mirror. I stared in awe at my reflection. Don't get me wrong, I am not pretty, but I have not seen my reflection since I was about twelve. And you can say that I have grown up at a lot and look very different.

My wet blonde hair drooped passed my waist. My skin was very pale, almost white. On my skin were many scars both dark and light. At the top of my left arm near my shoulder was a black tattoo. It looked like a bar code, and under it said "92660". I got this tattoo way before I could think for myself. The two males beside me also have a tattoo similar to mines but with their names.

The light in the Handlezimmer dimmed and a spotlight landed on the man next to my brother.

"51140, weight: two hundred fifty-six pounds, height: six feet two inches," I heard the boss say through speakers on one of the walls.

The spotlight turned off and then turned back on onto my brother.

"16250, weight: ninety-six pounds, height: five feet seven inches," the boss said through the speakers once more.

The spotlight turned off again and then turned back on onto me.

"92660 . . ."

* * *

**A/N: VERY sorry! I didn't know people actually read my stories! I had this chapter for a very long time but forgot to upload it. Once again, I'm sorry. **


	3. Davenport Manor

I am here to Serve, Not Love

Chapter III

"92660, weight: one hundred fifteen pounds, height: five feet five inches," the boss said through the speakers once more.

The lights turned off and the room was pitch black; the lights slowly turned on.

The door on the side, which I entered from, opened and a guard led all three of us outside the room. Three men I did not recognize walked in the Handlezimmer to do the same procedure 16250, 51140, and I did. The guard led all three of us into the waiting room. The waiting room had cold grey concrete walls with black chains coming out to hold long, armless benches.

As the three of us walked in, the guard immediately closed the door and a click was heard. The room was silent. Many other people were already here. Looking at the structure and features of the body, I could tell that most were stupid outsiders.

I sat at an empty spot on the bench. My back was straight and my hands were placed neatly on my lap.

A few minutes passed and the three men from before walked in the waiting room. The last one that walked in smiled. He looked around the room focused on the females. He went to talk to each of them one by one and moved on to the next once they give him a sign of rejection.

STUPID OUTSIDER.

He turned around and looked at me. He had a grin on his face then he sat at the empty seat beside me.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked.

I stayed quiet and kept on looking straight.

"Not much of a talker, are you? Well I'm John," he introduced himself.

I stayed quiet.

"Baby don't act like that," John's voice softened.

He put his hand on my bare thigh and moved it up and down. I turned my face to him. He had the nastiest smile I have ever seen. His teeth were yellow and some were turning black.

SMACK!

"Shit, why'd you do that?" he yelled and turned around.

Behind him was a lady, 94720, who is twenty-four years old.

"No, baby don't **you** act like that," she said, mimicking the man.

He stood up and yelled, "Heh, a chick trying to stand up to me? Hell! Do you know who I am? I'm fucking John-"

All the males in the room who were not outsiders stood up and cracked their knuckles and all the females who were not outsiders looked away in shame at the man.

"I suggest you to sit down 52540," 94720 told him.

"Alright, alright," _John_, whose name is actually 52540, said and put both of his hands up defensively.

Everyone sat back down and 94720 took 52540's place. As if on cue, a guard came in.

"16250, 52540, and 92660 come with me," he said bitterly.

The three of us stood up and followed him out the door. We walked down the hallway to a metal door where two people were waiting. One was a male; he was in a black tuxedo. The other person was a female, she was in a long dress; she looked like a French maid. Both looked elderly.

The guard pressed a button beside the metal door and the door slid open. Everyone except the guard walking passed the doors. When everyone was in the small stuffy room, the guard pressed a few more buttons and the door closed! Did he trick us?

The room was vibrating, almost like it was moving. The metal door slid open again but we weren't in the hallway anymore . . . we were . . . outside? I think I was in an elevator. Well, whatever it was, it brought me **to the outside world **the **real world**.

The man and the women opened their umbrellas and motioned for us to follow them.

I looked at the surroundings. The outside world was dark, gloomy, and very wet.

I walked with the women and my brother and the other guy walked with the man to a long black car. I think this is a limo. We walked in the car and warmth immediately covered my body. It felt really good.

When everyone was in the car, the car started to drive away.

"Well no that we're away from the cold, let' start introducing ourselves," the man said. "I'm Walter, butler at the Davenport manor."

"And I'm his wife, Nana, maid at the Davenport manor," the women said.

"You three are also going to the Davenport manor to serve the Davenport family," Walter told u.

Nana looked down at a piece of paper, "Golly, you three have strange names!"

Nana put the paper down, "We'll let your masters to decide your names."

The whole ride to the Davenport manor was long and silent. I didn't mind though, I was busy looking outside. I always thought the outside world was beautiful. But who knew it was this ugly?

The car stopped. All five of us walked out of the car. Outside was dark but stars lit up the sky. At least it wasn't wet outside.

"Welcome to the Davenport manor," Walter and Nana said in unison.


	4. Master Dimitri

**A/N: I am truly sorry for much delay! My mom's computer has a virus and it would not let me open any applications besides one Internet Explorer window. For a treat, expect another chapter to be posted this weekend!**

Chapter IV

I have never felt this much dry warmth in my life! Dry warmth as in warmth not found in shower water.

Walter closed the huge oak doors behind me. The Davenport Manor was very well lit with candles which were on golden candle holders. On my right and left were two arches that lead to the East and West wing. In front of me was a large staircase that was wide starting from the bottom, and as the steps go up the width decreases. The stairs were wooden with a red rug decorated with gold on the sides in the middle of the staircase. The rug started from the entrance doors and as it went up the stairs, the width of the rug decreased.

"Hey Nana, have you seen my . . ." the voice trailed off.

I looked up. A man around my age ran down the stairs but stopped abruptly. His hair was black, long and shaggy. It lightly covered one of his eyes; both glowed grey. The tips of his hair touched his shoulder. He had on a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans that looked a little tight on him.

He looked down at me with disgust before saying, "Never mind, I will ask Chelsea."

He ran back upstairs.

"Do not mind Prince Damien, he is in a . . . very depressing moment in life," Nana explained.

"Wait! Did you say '**Prince**'?" 52540 stupidly asked.

"Yes," Walter and Nana said in unison.

Two people walked in from the West wing.

"Wonderful! The new servants have come!" the lady said.

"Quite a nice pick, as expected from the best in this household," the man beside her said.

"You are far too kind m'Lord," Walter said.

Nana walked towards them and handed them the papers she was reading in the car.

The two read the papers together.

The man had pitch black hair that was gelled back. His clothing . . . is very exotic. His outerwear seems like a robe mixed with a tailcoat; it is red with gold vine designs and buttons. Inside he is wearing a red vest with gold threads and under that he is wearing a white dress shirt. His pants matched his outerwear and white stockings overlapped his pants up to his shins.

The lady next to him had maroon silk hair that was combed behind her ears but still fell loose. The dress she is wearing is long and trails behind her. The sleeves were long and loose but as it goes up her arm it becomes tight, then at her shoulder blades there is a bug puff. The sleeves were red and most likely made out of silk. Her upper 

chest was bare in clothing, but filled with many jewels that were attached to her skin . . . exotic fashion. Her dress begins again with a light pink cloth that criss-cross over her breasts, and like everything else in this house, it was lined with gold. Under her chest was a gold cloth, decorated with pink flowers, wrapped around her slim waist. And under that were three layers or cloth. The first layer was the shortest layer; it was red and in front of her body the cloth was cut into an upside down "v". The second layer was a bit longer; it was pink and in front of her body the cloth was also cut into an upside down "v". The third and final layer was the longest layer; it was pale yellow with a shine that almost looks like gold.

The house was silent.

"Are they the king and queen?" 52540 asked out loud.

Walter nodded, "Yes, Lord Lucifer and Lady Dahlia."

52540 had a big smile plastered on his face. It was similar to an idiot.

Once again, the house was silent.

"Lucifer! My dear uncle, have you done your . . . "a male's voice trailed off."And who do we have here?"

"Ah, Dimitri!" Lord Lucifer lifted his hands up in the air, as if he was going to hug _Dimitri_.

"We were picking out the servants for the member in this household," Dahlia explained to him what was going on.

"I am glad you got them from Gladco, the things he does to the servants are just horrible," Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, listen to this! 'Nine two six six oh is smart. Don't pick'er though 'cause it iz smart n' helps me thought my problems. It gradulated from high school learnin' level when it was just twelve!'" Lord Lucifer had a hard time reading the papers while the others laughed.

"I am guessing this 'nine two six six oh' person must be this lovely lady," Dimitri came up to me and grabbed my hand.

He bowed down and lightly kissed the back of my hand.

"I am Dimitri Davenport and it is truly a pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile.

"She is yours Dimitri," Lord Lucifer told him.

"Do tell us her name!" Lady Dahlia clapped her hands together.

"Hmm. How about Emily?" Master asked me.

"What ever name that pleases you most . . . Master," I said.

"Emily it shall be!" Master smiled.

"What a wonderful name!" Lady Dahlia exclaimed.

"Let me go clothe . . . Emily . . . and show her around," Nana told Dimitri and grabbed my hand.

"No, actually, send the clothes to my room," my master demanded."I promise she will be ready for your assistance in an hour."

"As you wish, Sir," Nana said and walked back to where Walter was.

"Let us go," Master said.

I nodded then we both walked up the stairs.

"Now, shape shifter, show me what you got!" I heard Lord Lucifer shout.

I did not know that 52540 was a shape shifter!


	5. He is NICE

Chapter V

The entire third floor West wing belonged to my master, Dimitri. I have not seen all the rooms yet besides his own. Which, I must say, is magnificent! The room was grand in size and is circular instead of a regular box-shaped room. The walls were cream coloured until it reached a golden ring around the walls. The ring was approximately 30 feet high up on the walls. Like I said, his room was grand. Above the ring was the dome shaped ceiling which had a baby angel playing a harp in the clouds while three demons below him were dancing. The room was very well lit with many candles in a spiraling manner around the room.

The floor had cream coloured tiles with no designs. But in the middle of the room, the tiles had a design that made a huge circle with a slightly smaller circle inside. In between the two circles was coloured navy blue and had smaller circles as a border. In the big circle was his bed which was also circular.

"Emily," Master said.

I snapped back to reality.

I stared at him. I had not realized that he had gone. In his hand was a cerulean bottle with a cork.

"Turn around," he commanded.

I did as he said. I heard a pop sound and then cold liquid was poured down my back. His hands rubbed me all over my body besides my _private parts_.

My legs were shaking from the cold. This was probably the coldest temperature I had to endure. Then Master rubbed the liquid to a certain spot on my body that was near my stomach. I fell forward. The pain!

Master grabbed me before I hit the floor then he picked me up bridal style to his bed.

"Foolish me! How could I not see an open wound that big?!" Master scolded himself.

He left the room for a while and came back with a ruby bottle. He applied the liquid from the ruby bottle onto my wound. My back curled from the burning sensation as my fingers dug into the creamy coloured bed sheets.

"Please relax my dear Emily," Master cooed in my ear as he stroked my hair.

I did as I was told. The pain seemed to ease down and the coldness started to fade.

Master rolled up his sleeves then slid his arms under my body and picked me up once more. He walked through an open door in his room. Inside was a large bath tub filled with water. The water was nearly green from the many herbs that were inside it. Master gently placed me on the first step in the bath tub. Then he got a wash cloth and started to rub my skin against it.

He started to clean my body.

"Dry up, Emily," Master said when he was done, "here is a towel."

I stood up from the bath and grabbed the towel. Master Dimitri left the bathing room and closed the door.

I dried myself from head to toe, and on the process of drying myself, Master came in with neatly folded clothes.

"Before you change, I want to show you something," Master said eagerly.

He grabbed my wrist and brought me in front of a full-body mirror.

I immediately noticed. My wound and scars were gone! I turned around and bowed to my master.

"I am truly grateful Master," I said.

"Ugly scars should not be on a pretty lady such as yourself," he smiled. "Now, change!"

He handed me the clothes then walked away. Nana walked in the room.

"Dimitri is always so kind to his servants," Nana smiled.

Nana grabbed the clothes from my hand and motioned her free hand for me to follow her.

We left the third floor and walked to the fourth.

"This whole floor is the last floor and it belongs to all the servants. The West wing is for the butlers and the East wing is for the maids," Nana explained.

Nana led me into one room in the East wing.

"This is your room. Another young lady also lives in here," Nana told me.

The room was small and had two beds separated by a night stand. In the corner were two dressers side-by-side. One dresser was decorated while the other was not. In another corner was an oak table with a large vanity mirror. The walls were light and dark maroon coloured stripes going vertically down. There was a door in the back of the room but no window. The room had two lamps, one on the nightstand and one on the table.

Nana brought me to the room in the back, which was a bathroom. There was a full-body mirror which she made me dress in front of. First, I put on the black corset. I buttoned the front and Nana laced the back.

"Do not worry, you will get used to the tight feeling," Nana said.

I have read about corsets, but I did not know that they had to be laced this tight! It was harder for me to breathe, but I think I will survive.

Next, I put on the white knickers that was on the folded maid uniform. Afterwards, I put on a white petticoat that went down to my ankles which had ruffles on the bottom. Then, I wore a long black buttoned dress. The dress went all the way down to the end of the petticoat. From the waist down of the dress was pleated. The sleeves were long with white cuffs and also had a white collar. Nana tied an apron around my waist. The apron was white with white lace fringes on the hems. Lastly, I put on long black stockings.

Nana smiled, "All done! We just need to do your hair and find the right shoe size before I show you around."

We left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. Nana sat me down in front of the vanity mirror and started to brush my hair.

"Ah, I remember the first time I worked here!" Nana said, recalling her memories. "I was just a few years younger than you. Walter had just proposed to me and then we left town. Of course we were too young to live on our own! So we decided to get a job here."

Nana blow dried my hair then tied it up into a high pony tail. She left a small lock of hair down on both sides of my head then brushed it.

"All done!" Nana smiled. "Now let us get you some shoes!"

We left the bedroom and went to the very last room in the East wing. The room shocked me. It was not really a room actually. It was a long narrow hallway with white walls, ceiling, and floors. The hallway was lit with blinding bright light.

Nana brought me into one room with many shoes.

"Please sit down," she ordered.

I sat down on a nearby chair. Nana looked around on the shelves and picked out a couple of shoes. She dropped the shoes beside me which were, by the way, black loafers. Nana put on one shoe on my right foot, shook her head, and replaced the loafer with another one until she found the right size.

"Okay, all done!" Nana smiled with relief. "Let me tell you about the Davenport family first before the tour."

As Nana was talking, we were walking out of the room full of shoes.

"The Davenport family are . . . I mean **is** a bit strange. They sleep and wake up later than most people do so you should change your sleeping habits. Next, the family members are Lord Lucifer, Lady Dahlia, Prince Damien, Princess Ileana, Eli, Eliza, and Dimitri. The first six people I just mentioned are a family and Dimitri is Lord Lucifer's nephew. Sadly, Dimitri's father died from . . . an illness . . . _many years ago_. His mother died when he was at a _young age_."

We were now on the third floor and ready to begin the tour.

"As you know, the West wing belongs to Dimitri. But let is explore the East wing first," Nana said.

**A/N: There was a bit of rushing and boringness. I am really busy because of testing and in need of my own computer or a working laptop with no virus! Please forgive me if my next story comes out a bit late. Plus I will be gone for Memorial weekend because I am going to Fanime Con in San Jose to watch a concert. I am very excited!**


	6. The Walk Around

Chapter VI

Nana showed me around the third floor East wing, which were where the Davenport siblings lived. We walked down the large hallway. On the right side of the hallway was where Prince Damien's rooms were. The door to each room were maroon and about 20-30 feet high and at the top of the doors, it curved until it made a sharp point in the middle. The edges of the doors were gold and the door knobs were gold and shaped like the moon.

On the left side of the hallway was where Princess Ileana's rooms were. The doors looked identical to Prince Damien's besides the golden door knobs that were shaped like the sun.

We kept on walking until we reached the end of the hallway. At the end, there was the largest door of them all. The door was a colour that was white but sort of shimmering like pearls.

"And this room belongs to Eli and Eliza," Nana told me.

The door opened and a giraffe walked out with a young boy and a young girl on its back. They looked like they could be eight years of age.

"Hey sis!" the giraffe greeted.

The young boy and girl who I assume is Eli and Eliza slid down the giraffe's back as it transformed into 16250. 16250 was dressed in a butler outfit like Walter's. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Isn't this place great?" he asked while hugging me.

I was speechless. Did he forget what we learned at Gladco?

"Kenny! Turn into a kitty!" Eliza shouted with happiness.

"Alrighty!" _Kenny_ exclaimed back. "I will talk to you later sis!"

16250 changed into a small kitten and ran into the girl's arms. I stood there in shocked. It was either because my brother was a shape shifter or the fact that shape shifters existed. I looked at Eli and Eliza as they played with my brother.

"Aren't the twins just the cutest?" Nana asked as she giggled.

I stared at the two. Eli had brown hair cut like a bowl cut. His eyes were grey along with his grey shorts. He wore a white dress shirt that was tucked in, black suspenders, and a red tie. His socks were white and went up to his shins and his shoes were black.

Eliza had long brown hair that was wavy and she had a short straight fringe. Her eyes were also grey along with her short pleated skirt. She had on a long sleeve white blouse that was tucked in her skirt, black suspenders, and a red tie. Her white socks went up to her knees and her shoes were black.

"Now, let us go to the garden," Nana said.

As we walked away the twins yelled in unison, "Goodbye Nana! Goodbye Kenny's sister!"

The garden was beautiful. There were countless rows of full bloomed flowers. Beyond the rows of flowers were trees that lead to what looked like a forest. On the far side of the garden there were huge hedges.

"And there is the guest house where we have a special events," Nana told me.

I looked on top of a hill where the guest house was. It looks almost identical to the Davenport Manor.

Nana and I walked back inside the manor. She told me that the second floor was the King's and Queen's floor where their room, fitting rooms, throne room, and whatnot.

We walked into the kitchen and she told me the breakfast, lunch, and dinner plans. She introduced me to the chefs and which one was Master's personal chef. His chef's name is Anya. Right now all the chefs were busy finishing up a feast for the family.

"I will leave you to your business. Emily, please listen to Anya's orders," Nana instructed me.

Anya gave me a tray, "Please give this to Dimitri. The dining hall is across the kitchen."

I looked at the lid that was covering the food on the tray. Whatever the food is, it smells delicious! I walked out the kitchen and into the dining hall. There were already many butlers and maids setting up the table. The table was long with a white cloth on it. There were six seats that were filled up. The king sat at one end of the table and the queen sat at the other. Eli and Eliza sat beside each other on the side and across from them was Master and who I assume is Princess Ileana right next to him. I realized that there was not a seventh seat nor was Prince Damien there to eat.

"Here you go," I heard my brother say.

I looked over at Eli and Eliza and _Kenny_ as he placed two trays that were similar to mines in front of them. I walked over to Master and placed his tray in front of him. When the rest of the family received their trays, their butler or maid took off the lid. So I did the same. I looked at their food and it really looked **exotic**. A butler came around the table pour each member a cup of red wine, even the young twins.

The family conversed as I stood silent beside Master, just like the other butlers and maids. When he was done eating I took his plate.

"Good job today Emily, you can take the rest of the day off," Master smiled.

I took the plate and his cup to the kitchen for it to be washed.

I walked to my room on the fourth floor. When I opened the door I saw a girl my age dressing.

"Terribly sorry," I said and closed the door.

Moments later the door opened revealing the girl.

"It's alright. You must be my roommate! My name is Chelsea," she introduced herself.


	7. My Two Cents

Chapter VII

"Hello Chelsea," I greeted.

She looked at me up and down before asking, "Are you going to wear that?"

I studied her outfit and compared it to mines. I am wearing a maid outfit but Chelsea on the other hand, is wearing tight fitted vinyl pants and a blue short sleeve, turtle neck jacket that was made out of cotton and elastane. The jacket's end ended right about her navel. It was zipped up all the way. Her hair was clipped half up and half down and the ends of her light brown hair were curled. And the thing that made her look even more beautiful was the makeup she wore on her eyes, lips, and cheeks. But no matter what, she looked like a fake doll.

"Well, we have no time," she quickly said. "Let's go!"

She grabbed my wrist and sped walked to the dining hall. There was a group of girls crowding around the end of the dinner table. Chelsea let go of my wrist and walked to the core of the crowd.

"Emily, there you are!" Anya exclaimed. "You must be starving."

Anya came up to me and but her hands lightly on my shoulders from behind. She directed me into another dining hall twice as big as the one I was in before. The dining table was two times longer than the other one. But this table was filled with elderly maids and from young to old butlers. Even though the table was large, it still looked a bit cramped.

Everyone conversed with one another and it looked like they were having fun.

"Emily!" a young man shouted.

I looked up and saw Kenny waving madly. I looked at Anya and she pushed me gently, "Go on."

I walked to Kenny and studied his happy state.

"C'mon! Sit! Sit! I saved a spot for you!" he shouted happily while patting a seat right next to him.

I sat beside him and watched him attack my plate with food.

"Here! Have some mashed potatoes," he slammed the spoon with food on my plate, "and steak, and salad and!-"

"Enough already, Kenny!" a man laughed. "If you give her any more then she might just explode from too much food!"

The people around us laughed.

"But, the food just tastes so good!" he sang.

I took a bite out of the food and it was absolutely delicious. And never in my life have I tasted anything like this. I controlled myself from engulfing the food in just mere seconds. It was what I was taught to do. Unlike my brother who dropped everything he learned at that _place_.

The tension in the room was loose, relaxed, and easy going. Everyone made jokes one after another. I hate it. I cannot stand it. How can I hate such a happy atmosphere? I cannot say. Is it because inside, I yearn to laugh and have fun with the others?

I thought for a second a realized that I don't have a true feeling for this happy atmosphere. I never found true happiness and I do not plan on doing so now. I truly feel empty inside.

"Hey! So what do ya think about the sluts in the other room?" one man asked.

That one question started a controversy.

"They are just trying to impress Damien."

"What is the point? After all, he is a.-"

"Ugh. I cannot stand seeing all that nasty cleavage!"

"They are such an eyesore! Those girls do not have respect for themselves!"

"I see all the lust in their eyes. They just want to get in his pants so they can become a member of the Davenport family."

"That is so true! Especially that maid of his. . . "

"STOP IT!" two people yelled.

They were both middle aged. One was a male, and the other a female. The man then stated, "Our little Chelsea is not like that."

Ah, they are a couple. His wife started crying, "It's true! It's true!"

"Shut it! We know you guys are in on the plan!" a lady shouted from a far.

The wife gasped as her husband tried to console her.

"I believe I am finished," I told Kenny and took my plate to wash in the kitchen.

"Alright. And sis? Loosen up a bit! Smile. I miss it," he told me. "How else did I put up with the torture at Gladco?"

I walked off to the only exit in the room which led to the main dining hall. I looked at the group of girls squealing and laughing. None of them were wearing their maid uniforms and their clothes did indeed show a lot of cleavage. As I walked passed them, I noticed that in the middle of the group was Prince Damien. He looked straight at me with a hateful glare and then the girls started to speak.

"Isn't she the new girl?"

"Yuck, she looks disgusting!"

"Seriously! Like, look at her face."

The group of girls laughed.

"C'mon guys! Stop it! She is my roommate," Chelsea begged.

"She is right. Come on girls, drop this subject, please?" Prince Damien asked.

The girls started to sigh or squeal even more. I looked at his food that looked different from what we servants ate. The meat was roasted to a golden brown colour. It was cut up into smaller, bite sized pieces. One piece was burnt though. But as I got closer to that end of the table, I noticed that that piece of meat was not burnt. The black coat on the meat was actually a bar code and on the bottom of that read . . .** 52540**.

_In other words, John._


	8. The Dream

Chapter VIII

"Emily, Dimitri is asking for you," Nana interrupted me in my phase of horror. "I will take care of this."

Nana took the dirty plate from my hand and walked into the kitchen. I looked back at the chunk of meat with 52540's barcode on it. It was impaled by Prince Damien's fork and waving around while he talked. He then ate the meat and grinned, "This is the tastiest meal I have eaten all week!"

I walked out of the dining hall as quickly and discreetly as I can. The whole manor was quiet. The third floor west wing was even more silent. Then there was a loud crashing sound coming from one of Master's study rooms! I ran to the room and swung the door open.

The room was dark and foggy. I quickly covered my nose from the strange odor the room was emitting.

"Master!" I sharply yelled.

I walked deeper into the room. My hand waved the smoke and odor away from my face to see where I was going. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

"Emily, let us go," I heard Master's voice say.

I turned around and obediently walked out the room with him by my side. Once we were out he started to speak, "You see Emily, I am an alchemist. I wanted to show you something but my dunce of a butler dropped my potions."

Master led me to his room. The room was pitch black and the only sound heard was our footsteps.

"Shall I light the candles?" I asked.

"I am just fine like this," Master informed me.

Master put his hand on my left should and gently pushed me towards the right direction. He then aggressively pushed me down. I landed on something soft, Master's bed. The bed creaked indicating that he too was on it. I felt hot air right above my lips, Master's lips.

"Emily," he softly said.

"Yes, Master," I replied.

He chuckled, "Go to the Winter Ball with me."

"Yes, Master," I said.

"Perfect," his voice lightened.

The circle imprinted on the tiles started to glow around the bed. The glow was dark blue, but as it got brighter the colour also got lighter.

"Ξύπνα αγαπημένο μου Εμηλυ," Master said in Greek.

"Wake up my beloved Emily" was the translation of what he said.

By the way the light shone, it was obvious that something on the tile was being drawn and also glowing. Perhaps it was a star?

My vision started to blur and the sight before me started to mesh up together in a swirl. I started to feel sleepy.

One blink.

Another blink.

Another and another and another . . . black.

Before I knew it, I was wide awake. And I was neither in my bed nor my own room. The bed was wide and circular with red silk sheets. The sheets started to move.

A snake?

I looked toward the movement which was beside me. It was Dimitri! SHIRTLESS.

"Ah!" I softly shouted.

Shocked overwhelmed my body as a fell off the bed.

"Wait, ah? Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Wait, why am I slowly laughing without emotions? Wait! My voice is different!" I continued talking to myself. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Did he rape me? Dimitri? Dimitri!"

I started to sound angrier than I really was.

"Be quiet down there," he grumbled.

"Oh no I will not!" I gave him attitude.

"Ύπνος!" he shouted back at me.

"Sleep!" was what he said.

And in an instant, I felt drowsy and fell backwards.

It felt like I was falling down a pit of darkness. Falling, falling, without a stop. My surroundings faded into a meadow. I gently floated down by the river bank next to a blonde female my age. She looked at me and I realized that it was me! But, with shorter hair . . .

"I do not like you, Emily," she said, her voice was the same as when mines were different. "You are too pure. Dimitri likes you. You made him forget me! How could you!"

She slapped me. Somewhere in my gut told me that her name was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," I slowly said.

"What?" she asked.

"Listen, and listen well," I said with my same emotionless voice. "**I am here to serve, not love.**"

Everything turned white. I blocked my eyes until it adjusted to the light.

"Then why will you not kill him and send him to me?" Elizabeth's voice echoed.

When I opened my eyes there was a flashlight pointed at my face by Chelsea.

"Good, now you're awake!" she cheered. "Can you help me choose what to wear?"

"This one?" Chelsea asked.

She held up a short maid dress.

"Or this one?"

Chelsea held another dress that was shorter than the other maid dress.

There was a knock on the door, so by reflex, I got up to open it. On the other hand, Chelsea scoffed and walked back to the restroom.

"Chelsea, I . . . I . . . I . . . I-I," Prince Damien stuttered when he looked at me.

"Damien!" Chelsea shouted and pushed me away. "You're here! To pick me up?"

Chelsea chose her third maid outfit, the shortest dress she hopefully has. She was not wearing a bra so her nipples were showing through her top. The back of the dress went down to her lower back.

"Chelsea, go put some clothes on," Prince Damien said.

"But-" she squeaked.

"That was an order, not a suggestion," he calmly and emotionlessly told her.

As she walked away and slammed the bathroom door, Prince Damien took hold of my wrist and grabbed me out of the room then closed the door.

"Why are you here? To _taunt_ me? _Torture_ me?" he piled me with questions.

I stared at him silently.

"Answer me God damn it!" he shook my shoulders violently.

I still just stared at him silently. He crouched down and rested his head on my shoulder. His hands tightened their grip on my shoulders for support.

"Please Elizabeth, just say something," he pleaded.

I wanted to ask him about 52540. Is Prince Damien a cannibal? But . . .

"Prince Damien, I do not understand the words you speak. For my name is Emily, not Elizabeth," I replied to his request.

He raised his and looked at me. His fingers lightly raised my chin up as his face inched closer to mines. Then he quickly spat on me.

"You are right. You are nothing compared to her," Prince Damien icily said.

**A/ N: Just a quick note, I found some great drawings on DA that I would like to share with you. It describes the characters almost perfectly. But I need your opinion on it before I ask the artist to let me use their artwork. So just message me if you want to see those drawings! Or review. (;**


End file.
